Ryu Setsuko's Test
'Participants' Ryu Setsuko 'Title: Theme Test' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: Your team is escorting a young royal back to their home town when an attack befalls your group. The shinobi attacking were able to get a hold of the royal and are whisking them away while one stays behind to keep your group from following. React. WispyDream: I stayed behind to fight the lone attacker while my teamates followed the kidnapped royal. I study him, as he was a man and a beefy one too. he was cocky in his stance and had his chakra masked slighly. I could tell he was underestimating me and that was a mistake in the shinobi world. I attacked first by throwing the kunai i had strapped to my thigh. He easily dodged but didn't suspect me to have followed. speed was my main advatage while he was large and strong i was small, lithe, and agile. I would need to use this to my advantage. I swepted his feet out from under him. I aimed to follow with a heel drop but he made to stab me. With a quick replacement jutsu i took to the trees as the man stabbed the log. I masked myself, and watched as he grew confused to where i was, this man was clearly a low chunin at most. i sprang from my possition and kicked him hard in the back. i heard the crunch of bones and i knew t broke his back and a few ribs. The man fell with a cry and quickly finnished him off with a kunai to the back of the neck as he fell. I was a quick death. I sprang quickly in the direction my teamates went hoping they didn't change course. I could faintly pick up their signatures and a few others... I changed course to go around the battle in hopes of flanking them. I kept my presence hidden as i sped up my legs with bursts of chakra. I felt one of my teamates chara signature drop. he was dead then. i felt no remorse for i never really knew him and didn't reallly care he killed himself by not being strong enough to keep himself alive. I circled around the group till i was behind the enemies back. I crepted closer and noticed the weaker signature of a civillian. the royalty was still alive then. Remembering the mission i crept closer to their location until i was behind them hidden. not trusting the royal enough i re kidnapped him myself with my hand around their mouth i grabbed them when the others wouldn't have noticed i quickly took them away from the battle and told them to stay and be quiet. I sprang back towards the fight. as i got closer again i snuck behind the enemies again. i waited for the perfect moment to strike. I waited till the new enemy, whose partner was alreay dead, had there back to me. This was the time to strike. Preforming quick handsigns i launched a wind jutsu towards his back. He didn't notice tll to late as my team mates jumped away and my blade of wind sliced his torso from his legs. The body droped and my two remaining teamates joined me as i showed myself. My team leader picked up my fallen comrades body and i led them to where i left the escort. They were still there anxiously waiting. We quickly left the area in hopes no back up would follow and continued the mission in ease. The royal was delivered and we were payed generously, The trip back home was quick as we didn't have a civilian with us. The mission, even though we lost a comrade, was a success. I collected my pay and went to get dango because i was craving it, After paying i went to my apartment, showered, and went to bed hoping for a new mission soon 'End Results:' mention of marks and third person needed. Also info on making sure to consider environment as well. Set as Genin.